This invention relates to spurs for fighting cocks. The spurs in use today are made of stainless steel or fiberglas and have not been entirely satisfactory. The present-day spurs are usable a relatively few number of times, become contaminated easily and inflict excessive wounds which require a long time to heal. The stainless steel spurs are also relatively heavy.